herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Odette (Barbie)
Odette is the main protagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. She is played by Barbie. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan in Barbie of Swan Lake, and Anndi McAfee in the Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Garden PC game. Biography Odette is a young peasant girl, the youngest daughter of Baker. She is the entire opposite of her brave, courageous eldest sister Marie. Odette is shy and uncertain; she loves to dance and her father says she is a wonderful dancer. He suggests she go to village dances with Marie, but she doesn't want people staring at her. One day, a unicorn appears in the village. Odette follows it and discovers an enchanted forest, separated from the rest of the world by a waterfall and magical portal. The unicorn opens the entrance by its horn and Odette follows it in. There, she finds the unicorn caught on a branch with a rope on its neck. Odette goes to it and tries to help the unicorn, but is shocked to discover that it can speak. Looking around for something to cut the rope, Odette sees something shining in a tree hollow. She approaches the tree and grabs a pink crystal, using it to cut the rope. When the unicorn gets released free, the Fairy Queen of the forest appears and tells Odette that as she freed the magic crystal, she is the one who can save the Enchanted Forest, which was invaded by Rothbart, an evil wizard. Odette is unsure and gives the crystal back to the Fairy Queen. Lila, the unicorn, escorts her and on the way, she tells Odette about Rothbart. Suddenly, two giant birds appear in front of them; the large raven is Rothbart and the small crow is Odile, his daughter. Rothbart turns Odette into a swan. However, Rothbart later sends the handsome Prince Daniel to kill Odette, but Daniel is bewildered by her beauty. When Odette turns to a human, she and Daniel fall in love. Personality Odette is sweet, nice, kind, very shy and an unsure young girl, but she saves Prince Daniel when Rothbart attacks him. Later in the movie, she turns out as a brave girl after she defeated Rothbart. Physical Appearance Odette is a teenager with light skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She initially had her hair partially pulled back, and wore a white and blue dress with blue heels. The blue part of the torso had spirals printed on it. Second dress She wears a light pink gown when she had dinner with Prince Daniel. Swan dress Her swan dress is light blue, pink, and white with layers to resemble feathers. Ballet swan dress Odette's top is still the same, but her skirt is knee-length. She wears a pink ballet shoes. Trivia *Clara's straight hairstyle was reused on her. *Kristyn Farraday portrays Odette in Barbie in the Pink Shoes. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Feminists Category:Teenagers Category:The Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Wise Category:Mutated Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Orator Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Misguided Category:Paragon Category:Envious Category:Outright Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful